1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the automobile and other vehicle manufacture and service industries. More particularly, the present invention relates to portable power tools designed and built for removing vehicle adhesive to remove pinstripes, decals, side moldings and other adhered items from a vehicle.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In automobile and other vehicle manufacture and service industries, people often need to remove pinstripes, decals, side moldings and other adhered items from the bodies of vehicles such as trucks or automobiles. Traditionally it is done by peeling, scratching or sanding off the pinstripes, decals, side moldings, etc. However, these traditional methods usually leave damage the original paint on the bodies of the vehicles.
There is a significant need for an improved method to remove the pinstripes, decals, side moldings and other adhered items from a vehicle without damaging the paint on the vehicle.